Distorted Dreams
by Monochrome Dream Fox
Summary: When three girls find a new path leading out of their Nexus, a new journey begins. Though not everything is as it seems; friends may become foes, and previous foes may become even stronger. A Yume Nikki/.flow/Yume 2kki Crossover Fanfic. Rated T because .flow is .flow.
1. 0 Prologue

**Hello~ This is my first fanfiction, so I hope its not too bad~**

**Anyways, its a Yume /Yume 2kki crossover Fanfic.**

**Again, I hope that it is not too horrible XD**

**So, here it is:**

* * *

**0. Prologue**

"Please, repeat it for me once more. The first one's name was Madotsuki?"

"Correct. She was living as a shut-in. She locked herself inside of her apartment and refused to leave for any reason whatsoever. Her distant relatives were supplying her needs."

"I can't say I blame her. After all, what had happened to her six years ago was a tragedy. Anyone would be depressed. She has my sympathy."

"The last thing she needs is your sympathy. Anyways, she was the first one to 'enter' a 'dream world' as complex as hers. It reflected her memories, both the good and the bad. Unfortunately, mostly the bad."

"Oh, yes, I recall some of it now. There were these things she had to collect…oh, what were they…"

"Effects. You're talking about Effects. She had to search through her little world in search of all 24 Effects. Each time she obtained one, she gained an ability that aided her in her search; her Bicycle Effect enabled her to move around faster, her Cat Effect attracted the strange inhabitants of her dream to her, the Hat and Scarf Effect could turn her into a snowman. She even had a Stoplight Effect."

"Oh, yeah! And when she finally collected all of her Effects, she dropped them all off in the Nexus. The, uh, Nexus was the place in her dream world which led to all sorts of different doors! Okay, thanks, I think I remember it now."

"Are you sure you'll remember?"

"Of course! I just needed review."

"Then who was Sabitsuki?"

"Oh, er…"

"Exactly."

"Can you run that by me, too?"

"I don't see why not. Sabitsuki is another like Madotsuki; she also developed a bizarre, complex dream world. She forgot her dreams upon waking up, so she was connected to a computer, which showed her dreams in a video game-like fashion. When she woke up, Sabitsuki had to turn on her computer and play through her dreams. And something worth mentioning is that her dream world is much more…violent. It's most likely because of her back story."

"Oh! Sabitsuki was the one with Rust!"

"Correct again. It greatly affected her dreams. Like Madotsuki, she had 24 Effects to collect. However, they were much more graphic. After she completed collecting the Effects, she exited her room for the first time in quite some time. She went up onto the roof. One of our workers, a maid, went up after her. In self defense, the maid had to kill Sabitsuki, who had 'Rusted Over.' However, Sabitsuki is still alive. We are unsure how, but she was able to survive, quite possibly because of Rust. She's still recovering, because the maid had dealt a near-fatal blow. She's in a coma."

"Yes, yes, I've seen her in the lab. Oh, and there was one more of these kids with weird dreams that we're researching. Um…Uso…Uro-"

"Urotsuki. Out of the three of them, her dream world is the largest and the happiest. Again, she had to collect Effects, too. But, in the end, she found a happy ending. She was able to go outside after living as a shut-in for quite some time. Though unfortunately, because she is no longer a shut-in, we have trouble researching her."

"I bet. Just imagine walking up to someone and saying, 'Hey! What're your dreams like? We need to know every little thing about you and your dreams for scientific purposes!' You'd probably end up getting slapped in the face!"

"You should talk. You're the person who'd do that without a second thought."

"Oh…right…Well, anyways, I think I got it now. Madotsuki, Sabitsuki, and Urotsuki. I'll try not to forget this time."

"Not so fast, I'm not convinced that you got it all down yet. Why are we researching them again?"

"Ha! Even _I_ wouldn't forget something like _that!_ It's because of that strange...disease, if it could be called that. It finds its way into the subconscious mind and distorts it; it warps everything the person sees and interrupts. Some people have shown to react aggressively and violently. And that's certainly not good! It's not highly contagious yet, but the number of people affected is slowly growing. We've decided to call it Sub-Consciousness Alteration Disorder or SAD. It seems that those three have it, but are not affected by it in the least; we think it may be due to their 'dream worlds'. They're so complex, so maybe it has something to do with it."

"Right again. We've set up a little 'path' for them, a 'journey' perhaps. All for the sake of finding something remotely related to a cure. It all depends on those three."

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ The actual story starts next chapter, so XD**

**Please tell me if there's anything I need to improve on! :)**


	2. I Unusual Entryway and My Disappearance

**Hi again~ Thanks for reading to the next chapter~**

**Okay, the story actually starts here:**

* * *

**I. An Unusual Entryway and My Disappearance**

_Sabitsuki's Perspective_

I lay sprawled on my bed, hair ruffled by the sheets covering me. I was tired; I did not want to get up. But even so, I found to motivation to roll out of my bed and fall on the floor.

The floor hurt more than anticipated.

Groaning and rubbing my head, I stared at my dull, gray room. Everything was what it had always been; computer in the corner, bookshelf leaning against the wall, the TV by the door. Just where they always were.

_How boring_, I thought.

Too boring, in fact. I stared at the door, pondering whether or not I should venture outside. I felt uneasy; perhaps it was best to stay here. Besides, the door was probably locked as always.

After a mental debate, I decided to at least try the door.

Grasping the doorknob, I slowly cracked open the door, hoping that it would not creak. When the door was halfway open, I stuck my head outside.

The sight of what was there made me groan and collapse to my knees.

The Nexus. Of course, I was stuck back here again. The black landscape stretched endlessly in all directions. Silvery-white cracks ran across it in four directions, as if they were cracks in ice.

It was completely unreasonable. I already completed the dumb game; I had collected all of the Effects and had dropped them in the computer. So, why the heck was I back here? I glared unhappily at the surroundings.

As I did, I noticed something new; another path that I had not noticed before spiraled around the door, slowly leading into another unknown direction. Instead of consisting of white cracks, this new path was a rusty-red color. Ironic.

My curiosity got the better of me, and I persuaded myself to follow it and find where it led to. For awhile, it seemed like I was walking in circles. But, eventually, I found myself in a new, surprisingly un-bloodied area. At least it was much more cheerful than the rest of this place.

Like much of the other areas, there was no definite division between the ground and sky; the entire place consisted of a deep navy blue color. There were several beds lying around everywhere. This place was probably telling me that sleeping too much is bad for my health. Oh well.

I walked up to one of the beds and examined it in greater detail.

Okay, this place is weirder than initially thought.

In the bed, I saw a sleeping form of me. Except that this other Sabitsuki had cat ears and a tail, just like the Cat Effect. When I poked her, she disappeared. Also, I noted that I regained the Cat Effect after contact. As I searched around more, I found the rest of the 24 Effects.

Unlike the rest of the dream world, this area did not seem to loop around. I counted 82 beds; 24 of them had contained my Effects, another set of 24 was empty from the start, but the last 34 contained various different forms of another girl. The other girl had short, blonde hair and wore a violet plaid sweater.

However, that is of no concern to me.

Deciding that my business was finished here, I returned to the path that led me here, but it had unfortunately disappeared. Frowning, I turned back to the area, but found nothing. I even pinched my cheek, but it did not work.

When I checked underneath the beds, I found a narrow passageway underneath the bed that had contained Pipe Effect; and it was barely wide enough to fit me.

I dropped down into a dark, unlit area. I heard a rustling, and turned to find the source.

I would love to say that I saw eyes peering at me through the darkness; however, that is not the case, considering that I was gazing upon the horrific visage of a faceless Kaibutsu.

Well this idea worked splendidly.

_Urotsuki's Perspective_

What had been a peaceful walk through town became a kidnapping.

My kidnapping, in fact.

Whoever did it was a coward; I was totally unprepared to be kidnapped today. Okay, I admit, like you could ever prepare to be kidnapped. But still, I consider it cowardly.

Anyways, when I woke up, I found myself in what appeared to be some type of hospital room of sorts. I was strapped down to a table. An oxygen mask covered my face, as an IV needle was in my arm. The steady beeping of a heart rate monitor was close by.

I had no clue what the heck was happening.

_Uro-chan, how did you manage to get yourself in a situation like this?_ I chastised myself.

_Uh oh_, I thought. I began to feel myself drifting off into unconsciousness.

Little did I know that I when I come to, I'd still be in a dream.

* * *

**Madotsuki is like, "where the heck am I? I'm the main character!"**

**Hope you like it~ Review please, so I can get better~**


End file.
